twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:79.19.123.104
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User:LuckyTimothy page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 14:57, October 16, 2011 Re: Thanks No problem. And thanks for heads up about the blogs, I deleted them. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Feedback request. Well first off, I think most users are less likely to take the advice of an IP. I know lately you've been using a username sometimes again, so that might help. Another thing that could be beneficial is if you are a bit more patient in your explanations—you tend to be pretty blunt and to-the-point, and some users might take that as a scolding rather than as helpful advice on how things operate here. I'm not one to criticize for that though, since I sometimes look back at my own messages and think I've been a bit harsh as well. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :No problem at all. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Forks, Washington. It makes more sense to protect pages for a set amount of time, or else we do forget about them. There may be some exceptions though, like pages that are constantly targets for vandalism and may always be. I'll do a run-through of the protected pages to make sure there aren't more that have been overlooked, thanks for bringing it to my attention. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm all for prehensile tails. I went through the infinitely protected pages and unprotected a handful of them. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I have no explanation for that. I think it's probably best that the Cullen family pages remain protected, but if those ones aren't facing a lot of vandalism then there's no reason to add protection right now. We could probably even remove the protection on a few more of them, like Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::We can try unprotecting a few of them at a time to see how it goes. I removed the editing protection on Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Six degrees of separation... Honestly, I think it's all ridiculous. If you go back far enough, everybody is related to everybody. But if it's being publicized, I guess we can leave it on his page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :...But perhaps with different wording, so that we aren't saying it is certainly true. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Templates Not quite sure what you are asking me. Are you referring to the "nowiki" markup? Essentially using it so that you can explain something without it showing? For example if I was telling somebody about signatures: Use ~~~~ and your signature will show up like this LuckyTimothy 22:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC). I doubt this is what you are asking. LuckyTimothy 22:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Huzzah!! I helped! I'm glad I could be of service. LuckyTimothy 15:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Username Hey there, My name is Kate and I'm a member of Wikia staff. I think that you have a lot of valid points and interesting comments as well as contributions. Just as a suggestion, why not make a username so that you can interact with others more easily? It's just a friendly suggestion and in no way required, but I've seen that you care about the wiki and I think it'll be even more helpful. Please let me know if you have any questions. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Signture hey this is Cullen's are HOT!!! and i would like know if you can make me a signture please.